Traditional vehicle seating has frequently included a seat frame that supports a matrix of springs that support a thick cushion thereon. These constructions are generally very thick and heavy, which result in decreased interior space in a vehicle, as well as loss of fuel efficiency as a result of the added weight of the seating system.